donthugmefandomcom-20200213-history
Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6
' Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6' is the last episode of the series. It was uploaded on June 19th, 2016. Plot The episode starts with the Yellow Guy going to sleep, after acknowledging the fact that his friends are missing. A lamp comes to life, and begins singing about dreams, much to Yellow Guy's dismay. Meanwhile, Red Guy is in the "real world", where everyone looks, and sound just like him. He goes to a bar, and tries to sing The Creativity Song from the first episode, but receives negative feedback from the audience. He sees Roy in the audience, listening to him, and watching him very closely. Suddenly, the microphone comes to life. Red Guy is suddenly transported to a different, dark place all alone. He sees a machine that displays "cameras" in Yellow Guy's house. He sees that someone has been watching Yellow Guy, and his friends. Red Guy figures out what the machine does - it controls the teachers. He presses different buttons and all of the teachers from past episodes appear, including Duck Guy, and teachers from "future" episodes. Roy shows up from the darkness, and reaches his hand towards Red Guy. Red Guy notices the machine has a cord and he starts looking for the power source, and finds it. Just when he's about to get the machine's plug out, he says "I wonder what will happen". When he unplugs the machine, The set of the first episode appears - Red Guy, Yellow Guy and Duck Guy are sitting around the table, but their colors are different- Red Guy is blue, Yellow Guy is green, and Duck Guy is red. In the first episode, it was revealed that these colors that they transformed into are their favorite colors. The calendar changes to June 20th and the notebook starts to sing, but the episode ends before it could finish the sentence "What's your favorite idea?". Lyrics Yellow Guy: (Sobbing) Good night guys. I miss you. (Turns off lamp and goes to sleep) Lamp: (Turns on the light) Oh! somebody's sleepy! Yellow Guy: Uh? Lamp: Heeheehee! But that's silly! Yellow Guy: No! (Turns off the Lamp) Lamp: (Turns on again) How can you be sleepy if you don't know how to have dreams? Yellow Guy: No i don't want to know! I-I don't want to know how to have dreams! No! No! (The world is now a 2D animation) Lamp: (Singing) Dreams are movies that live in your head! Yellow Guy: Stop! Lamp: Every night when you sleep in your bed. Yellow Guy: (sobbing) Lamp: And you can have a dream about riding a horse. Yellow Guy: (Riding a horse) No! Lamp: Or you can have a dream about drowning in oil. Yellow Guy: (Drowning in oil) No! No! No! No more songs! (Yellow Guy wakes up from the dream) Lamp: Oh! Looks like somebody's having a bad dream! (bad dream) (Yellow Guy starts drowning in oil while "bad dream" is repeated in the background) (Red Guy wakes up) Red Guy 2: Can you file this files please? Red Guy: Uh, yeah sure. H-Hey! Uh, wouldn't it be funny if uh, one of this files came alive? Haha yeah. (Singing while making the files dance) I am a file and you put documents in me, and uh, doo doo doo a file... doo doo doo... You know it-it-it did it like a song- Red Guy 2: No. That sounds really boring. (Camera shows a shot of multiple Red Guys going down the stairs whith a clock ticking in the background) (At the bar with a bunch of Red Guys) Red Guy 3: But i was like yeah that's not even the same bucket. (Laughter) Bucket friend Red Guy 4: I am the cool guy i guess. Laid back and sad. Nowadays i hurt my leg today. (Murmuring) (Red Guy takes off his clothes and goes on the stage with a boombox and a microphone) Red Guy 5: That's rude. No clothes. Red Guy: (Music plays and starts singing) What's your favorite idea? Mine is being creative. How do you get that idea? I just try to think creatively! Now when you look a this orange (Showing orange to the audience) tell me please, what do you see? (With a puppet of Duck Guy in his left hand) It's just a boring old orange! Maybe to you, but not to me! I see a silly face! Audience: (booing) Red Guy: Walking along and smiling at me! Audience: (booing) Red Guy: (With a puppet of Yellow Guy in his right hand) I don't see what you mean! 'Cause you're not thinking creatively! Audience: "I don't like it!", "Really not good!" Red Guy: So take a look at my hair. Audience: (Booing) Red Guy: I use my hair to express myself. Audience: "It's not very good at all!", "Not good" Red Guy: I use my hair to express myself... Audience: (Booing louder) (Camera zooms in Roy's face) Microphone: Don't stop now friend, your voice is music to my face. Red Guy: Eh? Boombox: Deeh? (Red Guy starts walking towards a machine that displays cameras while music plays) Lamp: (Singing in the background) And you can have a dream about eating a dream! And you can have a dream about firing a hat! And you can have a dream about losing your friends! Yellow Guy: (Sobbing) Lamp: And you can have a dream about burning your friend- (Red Guy presses a button that switches Lamp to Tony the talking clock) Tony: (Singing) Time is a tool you can put on the wall or wear it on your wrist! Yellow Guy: Huh? Tony: The past is far behind us! Yellow Guy: You?! Tony: The future doesn't exist! Time went new and got old like history. Stuff from the past went into a mystery! Yellow Guy: You made me die! Tony: But look a comput- (Red Guy presses another button and switches Tony to Colin the computer) Colin: (singing) -a computer! I'm a computery guy! Yellow Guy: (Screams) Colin: Everything made out of buttons and wires! I'd like to show you- (Red guy presses another button and switches Colin to Shrignold) Shrignold: (singing) -why we're here. What's it all about, you've no idea. And everywhere you look... Yellow Guy: No! Shrignold: All you see is hatred, and darkness, death and- (Red Guy switches Shrignold to Steak) Steak: (Singing) High string beef? High string beef makes your teeth go gr-gray! (Red Guy presses another button and Spinach Can appears) Spinach Can: Does it matter? Just throw it away! Why not try some- (Red Guy presses another button and switches The healthy band to Duck Guy) Duck Guy: -f-f-fish on my tray? Wha-?! WHERE AM I?! (Duck Guy glitches out and Hugo appears) Hugo: (Singing) We are in the universe! Yellow Guy: Huh?! Hugo: Planets live inside the moon! A rocketship can go to space! A rocketship can go to the moon! (Red Guy switches Hugo to a Football) Football: (Singing) Sport! Ball! Let's play sports! Cricket ball! Red Card! (Switches Football to Magnet) Magnet: (Singing) Magnet! And I'm friends with my attractive! And it's my best friend! (Switches Magnet to Shovel) Shovel: (Singing) Just dig a hole at the bottom of- Yellow Guy: Make it stop! (Switches Shovel to Saxophone) Saxophone: (Singing) Ba-bee-du-ba! I teach you how to buy a canoe! (Switches Saxophone to File) File: (Singing) I am a file and you put documents in me! (Switches File to Traffic Light) Traffic Light: (Singing) But red is a not go! You can get crushed by- (Switches Traffic Light to Container of Gel) Gel: (Singing) This is a gel! I know about gel! (Machine switches to different teachers in rapid succesion) Yellow Guy: (Sobbing) I don't like it! (Sobbing) I don't like it! Roy: (Stretches out arm and touches Red Guy's shoulder) (Heavy breathing) Red Guy: (Slowly turns around) (Surprised) Ah! Yellow Guy: (Crying) Red Guy: (Approaches plug) I wonder what will happen. (Unplugs). (Similar set of the first episode appears with the main cast as different colors) (Calendar's "19th of June" page falls off and reveals the "20th of June" page) Sketchbook: (Singing) What's your favorite idea? (Black screen cuts her off and credits roll) Trivia * It is revealed that Red Guy lived in a world with duplicates of himself. **It is also revealed that he was nude throughout the series. * It was also revealed that Red Guy graduated from school, possibly college. * In Red Guy's world, everyone discourages things that are considered "fun", "exciting", or "cheerful". * It is unknown if Duck Guy was also in a world with duplicates of himself, before being transported back to his bedroom for a brief moment. * Before showing up at the bar, Roy was hidden in places like the cartoon phone booth or sitting in the theater that's inside Yellow Guy's mind in the cartoon part. * Future teachers were revealed, but will never appear again, as this is the final episode of the series. * The Duck Guy that appeared was most likely just the DHMIS 2 Duck Guy, judging by what he's saying and holding, and also seeing that he is dead. * When Red Guy is messing with the machine and changing through the teachers, he is briefly seen twice in the teachers. * the full list of future teachers are as follows: a huge, oversized solar system with star pants, holding a rocket, a floating football with long arms and buck teeth, a large magnet with eyes, with legs that are similar to Tony's, a floating shovel with eyes and hands, a saxophone with hands and glasses with large arms. there is also a floating file with eyes, a traffic light, with a mouth on the "wait" light, and a pole connected to the bottom, a large can of overflowing GEL with eyes and long arms and legs, a frowning red paint brush, a floating beat-box, a black plug, a box, possibly a cube of meat, a large, cube-shaped duck guy face (similar to the one in dhmis 2), a clapper board, and a dancing horse. Category:Episodes Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6 Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared